The 'Fading' Trilogy Book 2: Fading Dreams
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Ever since Babette was turned six months before, Lumiere hasn't been himself. He constnatly worries about her and if she is still being decived by her sister, Jacqueline. Babette herself, meanwhile, has been having strange dreams. Who is the mysterious man that has been in these dreams? Why does she feel like she knows him? Why is her sister worried? Dreams are just dreams...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The start of Book 2! Enjoy and please review! **

…

_Prologue: The Dream _

Babette lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Although the Zemya were vampires, they still needed sleep, although not as much as humans. The woman scoffed "_Humans. They are weak and useless. The only thing they are good for is food_" she thought, repeating what had been taught to her by her sister, Jacqueline.

Babette smiled adoringly at the thought of her sister…the one person who took care of her. Strangely, the woman couldn't remember much of her old life, just what she had been told by Jacqueline. Which was that she had been a maid at a castle of a cruel human Prince and Princess who beat her and treated her badly, which, she had been told, was the reason her sister had turned her. It had been explained that she was close to death when Jacqueline found her, all because of the latest beating that the Prince and Princess had given her.

The woman had also been told that humans, although they were merely nothing but a food source, were not the cruellest creatures out there. Babette growled under her breath at the thought of them…the Maya. Jacqueline had told her that the Maya were the most terrifying creatures and, most alarmingly of all, they were just like the Zemya, half sorceress and half vampire. Except the Maya were half sol-vampire, which was a vampire that Babette had been told was evil.

Babette was suddenly brought from her thoughts by her sister's voice "Babette, may I come in?" she asked sweetly.

The former maid nodded "Oui" she answered, and Jacqueline entered the room. She smiled and walked over, touching her sister on the head.

Jacqueline, as she looked down at Babette, congratulated herself once again for her supreme acting skills. She had been playing the part of the kind, sensitive woman ever since her sister had been turned six months before. Jacqueline had trained Babette to be the perfect Zemya warrior, and had made sure that all of what was actually the truth about her past was replaced by convincing lies. Any subject that her sister brought up when she would inadvertently remember something, Jacqueline would hastily cover up with a lie about where the memory came from.

Fortunately for her, the subject of the annoying human whom her sister had been fond of, had never come up. Jacqueline was still thinking, however, of what she could say if, or more precisely when, the subject of _him_ would appear.

Jacqueline was brought from her thoughts when her sister whispered "Jackie?"

The older woman resisted the urge to cringe at the use of the nickname. Instead, she asked kindly "Oui ma petite?"

"Why did you come in here?" she asked.

Jacqueline, quickly regaining her composure, replied "I just came in to see if you are alright."

"I am" responded her sister.

The older woman nodded "I see you are" she said, and left the room.

Babette now lay alone in her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes, slowly allowing sleep to take her.

_She opened her eyes, and was confused to see that she was in an admittedly beautiful garden. To be more precise, she was in a clearing surrounded by roses. Kneeling down, she picked up one gently and sniffed it, before smiling and stroking the petals softly. _

_All of a sudden, a male voice with a French accent came from behind her "Compared to you, these roses seem wilted and old." She turned, and saw someone standing behind her, leaning back against the fountain casually. He was younger than his deep voice made him sound, and, although he loomed above her in height, he wasn't very physically intimidating at all. He had pale skin and bright grey-blue eyes, as well as long auburn hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and a long nose. _

_She extended her hand to him, and he rose it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the soft skin. The man grinned charming at her before slipping his arms around her waist and cuddling into her. He whispered close to her ear "Je'tadore ma cheri, mon ange"_

Suddenly, Babette was awoken from her dream, but by nothing in particular, simply herself. The young woman lay there, pondering "I know it was not just a dream, I know it was a memory as soon as I touched the rose" she said. Then, Babette continued to herself "A rose…" she muttered " There was something about a rose once and…and a monster, a beast."

The young woman was lost for recollection on that, and then her thoughts drifted to the man in the dream. She felt as though she knew him, but couldn't remember where. Whoever he was, he had been important to her, she could feel it.

Babette growled in frustration, and then it came to her. That one memory, that one name. She smiled in victory "Lumiere…" she said to herself "His name is Lumiere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the chapter oh loyal readers! **

**P.S: Don't worry Nimara, because as you can see…it's here! **

...

_Chapter 1_

Lumiere wandered the castle halls, putting on a weak smile for the benefit of the castle inhabitants as he went. Everyone was deeply concerned for him ever since Babette's…disappearance, and, as always, he attempted to ease their fears before worrying about himself.

Lumiere, in truth, was feeling quite lonely and miserable. Life at the castle hadn't been the same for anyone since Babette hadn't been there, but the Frenchman had taken it the hardest. For the first few days, he had been incredibly depressed, and his condition had improved only the tiniest amount. For example, he was no longer crying himself to sleep every night. He was still, however, having that very same dream over and over again, the dream of how it was the night she was turned. He shuddered in memory of how, when the guards had called that they had found something, had in fact found Babette in her new state.

The guards had explained how different she looked, and how horrifying she looked when she attacked them. Some had been killed, while others had run as soon as they saw her. Lumiere blocked the memory of the guards' description from his mind, still refusing to believe that someone so kind and perfect like Babette would become such a monster.

The Frenchman was brought from his thoughts by Angelique's voice "Lumiere…how are you feeling?" she asked gently.

He turned to her, and a small smile twitched on his lips "Bonjur mademoiselle Angelique" he greeted, avoiding her question. As far as he was concerned, everyone had a clear idea of how he was feeling, because it didn't change much from the sad, lonely, empty feeling that he had lately.

The castle decorator smiled, the sympathy clear on her face, but she said not a word. Instead, she simply hurried along and continued her duties.

Lumiere sighed heavily "_I really do hate seeing everyone so upset about me_" he thought. The Frenchman continued on his walk, until he stopped at a familiar sight…Babette's old room. He always stopped there eventually during his daily activities, but had never once gone further then the door.

The Frenchman muttered to himself, his eyes fixed on the oak wood door "I have to go in there. I am being ridiculous about this." He turned the brass doorknob, expecting to hear the door unlock, but instead the doorknob refused to turn further then a few centimetres. He moved the knob slightly, thinking that perhaps it was stuck, but the door was in fact locked. Lumiere snorted "Typical…" he said to himself "As soon as someone leaves, their rooms are shut and locked up."

He knew, however, that it was simply a coping method. When you lose someone, some people find it best to isolate themselves from any memories of them completely, but Lumiere wasn't one of those people. He felt that forgetting about Babette would be a betrayal of her in a way, and refused to let go, no matter how much it hurt him. It was not like she was dead anyway, she was simply no longer a part of the castle.

Lumiere still cried however, he still felt that heartache and depression. Every time he would hear a song that used to be a personal favourite of hers, he would have to seriously restrain himself from crying. He felt as though his life would never be the same without her, and that nothing could fill the hole her departure had left in him except Babette herself.

Lumiere had been careful though, not to let himself fall too deep into the darkness of despair. He had still been his normal self, going about his days as if nothing had happened, and, as the days had gone by, he had even found the strength to push Babette to the back of his mind. However, he never completely forgot about her. She was always there, always lingering in his thoughts.

Lumiere especially remembered when he had glimpsed her as she escaped the castle with Jacqueline.

_He climbed the stairs hurryingly, hoping to catch her before she escaped. At the top of the staircase, he gasped upon the sight in front of him. Babette was standing near the collection of fleeing guards, her fangs bared as she continued to growl menacingly. He couldn't quite see her in the dim light, but noticed that her voice was incredibly different as she spoke to Jacqueline. It was less soft and kind, and just more…terrifying, but still beautiful "They will not come after us." _

_Jacqueline smiled "Merci ma petite. __We have to leave now. There will be more coming" she said. Before he could be seen by any of the two women, he went back down the staircase and didn't look back. _

Lumiere shuddered in memory of how strange and intimidating she had sounded. He still refused to believe that someone like Babette would become so ferocious so quickly.

The Frenchman refused to simply wait around and hope she would come to her senses. He had to find her, he realised, no matter how dangerous it was.

He would find her, and he would bring her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou Nimara for your precious review! **

…

_Chapter 3_

Babette stared at herself in the vanity mirror, simply for curiosity. She smiled, her fangs automatically revealing themselves. She had learnt quickly that the Zemya made no attempt to hide their fangs expect when they attempted to blend in with humans. This, she had been told, was unlike the Maya, who were trained from birth to hide their fangs when they spoke and laughed. Babette made a disgusted face at the thought of such weakness "Fangs are something to proud of. They are a weapon, and therefore they should be known to the enemy and the weaker ones then us so that we get the respect we deserve" she muttered.

The young woman studied her eyes, and remembered Jacqueline's words to her '_the gold in your eyes will fade over time, leaving only the brown. Only when you're angry or hunting will your irises become golden again_'. She was glad of this for her own benefit, because she had to admit that having golden coloured eyes would be a little startling. She felt no pity for the humans who glimpsed her though, they meant nothing.

The young woman suddenly remembered her dream from the night before "_It is true that the humans mean nothing…but _he_ means something to me. I just cannot see what_" she thought.

Suddenly, Babette turned sharply at the noise of soft footsteps coming in her direction. She stood swiftly from the vanity stood and met the eyes of her sister as she walked through the door. Jacqueline smiled pleasantly "Is everything alright?" she asked. She had read her sister's thoughts moments before, and had hurryingly decided to interrupt her and distract her mind with something else. There was a good side to still being able to see Babette's thoughts…she could prevent her from remembering anything too important by distracting her mind.

Jacqueline continued, smiling still and speaking friendly "Would you like to go into the village with me? We can pick off the dregs of the tavern" she offered. To preserve their secret existence, the only humans that the Zemya fed off of were the dregs of society…the ones no one would miss. It was for the benefit of no one looking for a 'missing' family member of course, for no Zemya cared in the slightest about the humans.

Babette argued "But Jackie, it is the daytime."

"Oui, but it is very overcast. The sun merely weakens us, you forget, it does not kill us like the humans want to believe" replied the older woman.

Her sister laughed bitterly "Oui. The humans just want to feel like they have protection against us…they are so frightened that they actually have made up their own silly 'rules' about vampires to keep themselves from being too afraid" she commented.

Jacqueline smiled "Venir ma petite, we must go" she said.

Babette walked through the nearby village, her sister in tow. She held a thin, beautiful umbrella over her head to block away any sun. She had seen many fine ladies with such things in even mildly sunny conditions, so she decided it would not be considered too strange. She wore a simple peasant gown, and she had to make a considerable effort to hide her fangs in order to mingle with the humans.

The young woman suddenly saw three women out of the corner of her eye, and they were clearly all flirting with the same man. Curious, she came to a halt and her gaze shifted to them. One of the women, a tall and beautiful one with fair skin, wore a red dress that displayed her cleavage. The two other women with her looked almost identical to her, expect one wore a green dress and a yellow dress, but all of similar style. Considering how close they looked physically, Babette guessed they must have been sisters.

The man they were flirting with then caught her attention. He was handsome, with quite obvious muscles and long brown hair. If the circumstances were different, say, if he weren't human, the young woman would find him most attractive. She shook her head "_No_…" she thought "_He is nothing more than my food_."

Jacqueline's voice interrupted her "Ooh, he certainly looks promising" she commented, looking over her shoulder.

Babette nodded, not taking her eyes from him "Oui. I do believe I have found my next meal" she said. She closed her umbrella and lowered it, before walking into the tavern towards her target, deliberately swaying her hips slightly as she did so.

The man, who had been speaking to the triplets, soon forgot about them when he saw a breathtakingly beautiful woman approach him. He smiled "Good morning miss" he greeted.

Babette smiled seductively "Bonjur monsieur" she purred. Even from where she stood, the alcohol in his breath was recognisable, her smile turned sly as she thought "_This is going to be easier than I anticipated_."

Jacqueline stayed outside the ally that Babette had lured her victim to, and smiled wickedly when she heard the sound of a body crumpling to the floor. Her sister walked out, quickly wiping the blood from her lips, and smiled at her sister "That was all too easy" she said.

The older woman replied "Tre's bein ma petite."

They continued on their walk through the village as if nothing had happened. There was silence between them for a while, until Jacqueline began to speak more. However, Babette wasn't paying attention. Her mind was quickly on the subject of the man that had been in her dreams, and how she couldn't shake the thought of him. He was someone important, that she knew, but how? Was he a nobleman of sorts? Or…was he important to _her_ in some kind of way?

All of a sudden, the young woman was aware of Jacqueline's presence as she asked "Babette, are you listening?"

She turned to her "Oh, my apologise Jackie. I…was simply thinking…" she started.

"About who?" demanded her sister quickly. Fear filled her. If Babette was thinking about _him_, then she had to come up with a lie…and fast.

The young woman replied "I was thinking about this man. I have not been able to get him off my mind ever since I had that dream. His name is…Lumiere. Who is he?"

Jacqueline turned into the next ally, momentarily distracted by the smell of a nearby drunken human. Before dealing with the drunk on the ground, she stopped walking and turned to her sister. Her voice was cold and menacing as she answered "He is no one to you Babette."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters. **

**I DO own Jacqueline and this plot! **

**P.S: Sorry this is a little late, but homework took forever yesterday! **

…

_Chapter 4_

Lumiere did his duties well that night, but his mind was still on Babette. He had to find her somehow, and he had to make sure that he could convince her to come back. The only question was how…

"Sir, are you alright?" asked one of his staff, breaking him from his thoughts.

The Frenchman regained his composure quickly "Oui, I am fine. Merci Pierre" he answered. This was his automatic reply now to anyone who asked that question, for he did not want to worry anyone. Lumiere shook his head "_I am wasting too much time. I have to leave now_" he thought. Then, he turned to Pierre and asked "Mon ami, would you please make sure that the rest of the staff know that I will be going out for a few days? Oh, and you are in charge."

The young man seemed very please about the latter, but concern and confusion soon crossed his face "Where are you going?" he inquired.

"J'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un" answered Lumiere.

Pierre nodded in understanding "I see" he replied, a little shocked. He had known that his superior had never been the same since Babette disappeared, but he never guessed that he would resort to such dangers.

The Frenchman, although he noticed the shock in his friend's tone, said nothing. Instead, he simply walked out of the room.

Upon arrival at the main doorway, the maitre'd grabbed his long 'duster' coat from the stand and swiftly put it on, not wishing to waste even more time. He glanced out the window, and saw that it was raining, although fortunately not too heavily.

Suddenly, Belle's voice came from behind him "Lumiere, where are you going at this time of night?"

The Frenchman turned to her "I am going to be leaving for a little while mademoiselle" he replied.

"Why?" asked the Princess in surprise. But then, a look of understanding and sympathy crossed her face "It's Babette, isn't it" she said knowingly.

Lumiere nodded "Oui" he answered.

Belle gave him a supporting smile "Well, good luck" she said.

He swept his hat and bowed "Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. You should probably go back to sleep now" responded the Frenchman. She walked up the stairs, but looked back at him one last time, knowing that he wouldn't be there in the morning.

Lumiere sighed heavily. He hated making Belle, or anyone, so upset, but he had to leave…he had to leave to find her. Making up his mind, the Frenchman walked through the main door and out into the rain.

He made his way to the stables and, as quietly as possible so he would not wake the rest of the horses, awoke his own. The horse immediately gave him an annoyed look…he had disrupted her sleep! When her master stroked her neck, however, she nuzzled his hand. This human, her master, was alright. He always took good care of her, and would only awaken her if it was for a good reason.

Lumiere muttered soothingly to her "It is alright Penelope, we are just going on a little trip for a while" he said.

The Frenchman stopped at the iron gates of the castle, dismounting only to unlock them. He looked back once more at the castle, before mounting his horse once again. Flicking the reins gently, he led the horse out of the gates and into the woods at a gallop.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Jacqueline concealed herself behind a tree, her sharp eyes surveying the castle. She had to make sure that no one came looking for Babette, because then her sister may remember them. The Zemya's thoughts drifted to the younger woman's remark earlier that day, which had worried her since it was said "_She remembers Lumiere, and, unfortunately, she will persist until I give her an answer to who he is_" she thought. The only problem was how to lie about him, what to tell her and how to make it sound convincing. Jacqueline had been excellent with her acting skills when telling her of anything else that her sister remembered, but the subject of _him_ was something that she had to be especially careful about. Because, if her lie sounded too false or Babette insisted otherwise, then the younger woman would persevere to get the truth…which would tear Jacqueline's entire plan apart.

Suddenly, the young woman heard the sound of a horses hooves getting closer and closer. She whirled around in the direction of the noise, and that was when she smelt the familiar scent of a certain human…Lumiere. Jacqueline mentally scolded herself for being so stupid "_How could I have let him get out of the castle_?" she wondered. He had obviously only just emerged, for otherwise he would have passed her before.

Acting quickly, she jumped up and crouched on a thick branch, one hand around the brand above to steady herself. That way, she would not be seen by him until it was too late. Jacqueline smiled slyly as the mere thought of her plan "I'll be satisfied _and_ that annoying human will be out of the way all at once" she muttered. She usually took down the useless dregs, but a servant was only slightly higher in society as far as she was concerned.

Lumiere rode through the wood, keeping alert in case of any attacks. He knew that Jacqueline would, if she was even around, have sensed him approaching earlier and would be waiting. He felt his horse stiffen, and gently patted her neck "It is alright, we will be fine" he said soothing, although he had a hard a hard time believing his own words.

Babette darted through the trees in the direction of her sister, having smelt her scent, and stopped below branch were she was crouched. She knew that, by the tense, hungry feeling that she sensed, that her sister was obviously waiting to attack someone. The young woman thought "_Who are you waiting for_?"

A reply came in the form of a slightly echoing response in her mind "_I am…waiting for a man_ _ma petite_."

Babette nodded and turned her attention back to where her sister was focused on. Then, she suddenly saw something. A human passed them on his horse, and it was a human she recognised. Although he looked slightly bedraggled, she knew it was _him_…Lumiere. The young woman looked up at her sister, and then back at Lumiere, before 'saying' to Jacqueline "_You cannot kill him. He is the man from my dreams that I told you about_."

Jacqueline thought back, a harshness and urgency in it "_It does not matter Babette. He is food, and that is it. If you will not help me, I will kill him myself_." She had to hope that Babette would be shocked by her tone and agree with her, otherwise her plan was in jeopardy. Without waiting for a response, Jacqueline lunged out of her hiding spot and towards Lumiere using her vampire speed.

Acting in seconds, her sister went after her equally as quickly. As soon as she reached her sister however, Lumiere was already on the ground and the horse was stunned.

Lumiere stared upwards into the eyes of Jacqueline, his own filled with fear and horror. He had already realised that even the smallest of movements was impossible since he was pinned down by her. The Frenchman couldn't find it in him to say a word…he was terrified.

Babette sensed the fear from the human, and a protective instinct kicked in. Not for her sister…but for Lumiere. She had no idea where the sudden urge came from, but had no time to think about it at that moment. She sprung at Jacqueline, fangs bared, and collided with her, wrapping her arms around her neck and literally throwing her off Lumiere. She then whirled around to him as he slowly stood, and found herself looking into his grey-blue eyes. The human, she realised, was obviously taken aback by her appearance, but there was something else in his eyes as well…relief. This, however, caused more questions than answers. Why would he be relieved to see her? Humans feared vampires, especially ones like her.

All of a sudden, Jacqueline's infuriated voice interrupted her thoughts "BABETTE!" she yelled. The younger sister turned to her, startled and nervous that she was yelling, and Jacqueline continued, an angry growl in her voice "Go home, I will meet you there."

Fearing for the human, Babette argued "Jacqueline, do not…"

"_Go_ Babette" interrupted her sister, still furious. The young woman nodded, needing no more warnings, and gave one last fleeting look at the human, before disappearing into the wood.

Jacqueline ran over to Lumiere at her superhuman speed, grabbing the collar of his shirt and thrusting him down. She looked into his eyes "Listen…" she snarled "The only reason you are alive is because Babette wants you alive. I cannot kill you, otherwise she will no longer think I am her lovely big sister. So consider yourself lucky."

Jacqueline unclasped her hand from around his collar and allowed him to stand "But, do not think that you are going back to the castle. I cannot risk that. No, instead you will be a prisoner in _my_ castle. Oh, correction…" she smiled slyly "I mean a 'guest', as I will tell Babette" she explained.

Lumiere's first thought was to object and simply run away, but then dismissed the idea. This was because of two reasons. One, Jacqueline may not be so gracious in sparing his life if he were to run, and two, being a 'guest' would give him the opportunity to keep an eye on Babette.

The Frenchman turned to Jacqueline and nodded "Oui, very well" he answered.

Babette waited in the main room of her sister's castle, still worried about the safety of Lumiere. Had Jacqueline killed him out of anger? Had he run as soon as he was able to stand? The young woman ran a hand through her hair "Why am I so worried about a human?" she wondered aloud.

All of a sudden, Jacqueline walked through the door, Lumiere in tow. At first, this was confusing for Babette, until her sister explained "He is our guest now Babette."

She nodded, although she was still somewhat confused. She inquired, attempting to be polite "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Lumiere nodded "Oui mademoiselle, merci."

Babette led him up a narrow staircase, carrying a candelabrum for light, but only for the human's benefit. She refused to speak to the man behind her, for her mind was elsewhere. Why would a human_willing _stay with vampires?

They soon arrived at Lumiere's room, and she showed him in. Babette entered herself, and inquired "Why are you staying with us?"

Lumiere was slightly taken aback at first. Until then, his escort had been silent, so it startled him when she spoke. He turned to her and replied almost immediately "I did not choose to. Your sister forced me."

She growled in response "She would not do that, you do not know her."

The Frenchman answered "You do not know her either. You have been deceived by her, and you have so easily believed the things she has said. You are a mere shell of the woman you used to be, and you do not even realise it!"

Babette, now angry, took a few steps towards him, her eyes drilling into his own "You have no right to say such things, you know nothing about me!" she said.

Lumiere grew silent at that, for the comment had hurt him deeply. He knew everything about Babette, well, the old Babette. The woman in front of him was not the person he once knew, but a darker, more malevolent version of her. Even her voice held traces of sinisterness, he noticed. He walked towards her slowly as not to startle her as he spoke "Babette, s'il vou plait, listen to me" he said softly.

She shook her head "No, no I will not! I have no reason to listen to you! You know nothing about me…" she took another step closer as she practically screamed "What makes you think that you can just turn up and advice me on who to trust!?"

Lumiere, although he that her statement required no answer, gave her one, but not verbally. For what he did in response required no words, and he found himself acting too quickly to make them if he wanted to.

Faster then he would have originally thought possible, the Frenchman did something that he had wanted to do for a long time.

He swooped her up in his arms and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

A flurry of emotions raced through Babette, and she stayed stiff with Lumiere's lips against hers. She pulled herself away, stepping back and glaring at him. The woman had a million thoughts running through her mind "_Why did he kiss me? Why did I…like it for a moment_?" she wondered. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say to him, but stayed in the room none the less.

Lumiere couldn't suppress a small smile. Babette always used to bite her lip when she was unsure of something, therefore he knew that at least part of her old self had remained.

The young woman, not knowing why he had smiled, demanded angrily "Does this _amuse_ you monsieur!?"

"Well, it is somewhat amusing that you do not remember so much, yet you _do_ remember small details" answered Lumiere.

Babette said, lowing her voice in warning "I would strongly advise you to leave…now." The Frenchman, sensing real forewarning in her words, nodded. He wasn't sure if she was completely the same, and didn't want to take any chances with her. Otherwise, they _both_ may be hurt.

Just as he was about to step out the door, he turned back to her "Babette, do not let Jacqueline deceive you any further. It pains me to see you so unaware of your own self and it especially hurts me to see someone taking advantage of you" he said.

She snapped in reply "What you mean taking advantage of me?! Jacqueline loves me!"

Lumiere shook his head, meeting her gaze confidently and mirroring her expression of annoyance. He had just about had enough. She wasn't herself, and she needed to see that…before something_ really_ bad happened to her. There was no telling what Jacqueline could do with the power she had over Babette. The young man stepped closer "S'il vous pliat, you have to listen…"

"No!" she half-yelled, starting to walk away.

Acting faster than first realised, Lumiere grabbed her by the arm, causing her to stop. He continued seconds later, not expecting her to look at him "She is controlling you Babette, Jacqueline does not care about you or anyone…she is using you."

All of a sudden, the door burst open and the woman herself stormed in, grabbing Lumiere by his shirt and pulling him away. Deliberately, she did it with so much force that, when she let him go, he was slammed against the wall. Lumiere groaned at the impact, and Jacqueline walked over to him. Not taking her eyes from the Frenchman, she growled to Babette "Stortez, I will deal with him."

Babette, not pausing for even a second to consider the safety of the human, walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lumiere watched her leave, and then turned his attention to Jacqueline. Her expression was one of anger and fury, while his was somewhat relaxed and joking. He raised an eyebrow "You are quiet strong for a woman of your size" he commented, hoping to annoy her.

His hopes were proved true as she replied, now even angrier "Are you really as idiotic as you seem!?"

The Frenchman simply smirked as he answered, pretending to have thought about it "No, I not believe I am. However, if trying to warn a lady that she is being misled is an act of idiocy, then call me an imbecile."

She started "Why are you even bothering? You truly _are_ an idiot if you have risked as much as you would need to in order to even _attempt_ to save Babette. She only listens to me, and if you think…."

The young woman was cut off by Lumiere, and a sight that admittedly frightened her. His earlier joking façade vanished completely, replaced by a look of pure hatred and determination. He stood, rising to his full height so that he towered above her, and then looked down at her "I would just stop there if I were you mademoiselle. Firstly, you have brought nothing but lies and fear into her life, which is something that she does not deserve. Secondly, although I have always sworn that I would never harm a lady, I may just make an exception in your case" he growled.

Jacqueline refused to let her fear show, so instead, she replied in disbelief "Are you really _threatening_ me?"

"Oui" answered Lumiere dryly.

Babette, meanwhile, was in the castle's main room, pacing and running her hands through her hair. Why did Lumiere kiss her? Why did she seem to remember the feeling? Why did he keep insisting that Jacqueline was deceiving her, even after she refused the idea several times? Had he been right?

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked out the window beside it, and saw a bent over, cloaked figure standing outside the door. Curious, the young woman opened the door.

The eyes that met hers were that of a haggard, wrinkled old woman. The old woman smiled a crooked smile, and held out her hands. In them, was a beautiful red rose. While Babette stared at the rose, the old woman spoke "Please accept his rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold" she said, her voice weak and wavy.

Babette, having sympathy for the old woman, nodded and stepped aside "Oui" she replied.

The old woman walked, or rather hobbled, inside and handed the rose to Babette with a quiet "Thank you."

The young woman smiled and deeply sniffed the rose. Suddenly, she felt a heavy dizziness, and then a feeling of misbalance. Suddenly, her vision blurred, but only for a few seconds. Babette suddenly found herself thinking that she had seen the rose before, and the old woman as well. As she looked at the hag, and then at the rose, a sudden memory sparked. It was only a very tiny memory, but the young woman remembered enough to answer her question. Babette smiled in victory and looked back to the old woman as she said "Bonjur Madame Enchantress."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Please Please keep reviewing this story! I love all the reviews! Thankyou Nimara for your latest one! **

**P.S: Sorry for the Vampire Academy reference in this, but I couldn't think of another weapon against an evil vampire. Although, I have to warn you that some of the things about it in Vampire Academy are changed in this. So, I guess now I have to include that the wonderful world of Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. **

….

_Chapter 7_

Lumiere meanwhile had his arm firmly around Jacqueline's neck, as a result of her latest attempt to cause him pain. After his latest remark she had responded in grabbing his cravat and slapping him hard, and her most recent act was that of attempting to lunge at him in an attack, but he had reacted. The Frenchman had dodged the attack and made one of his own.

Jacqueline growled lowly at him, but her assault was put to a stop when she suddenly felt a…presence of sorts. Recognising the aura's feeling, her anger became mixed with frustration "_That pesky Enchantress!_" she thought. Easily, she escaped his hold and headed towards the door, flinging it open and walking out.

Lumiere rose from the ground and followed her, thinking it best that Jacqueline not be left alone with Babette.

Hurrying downstairs, Jacqueline growled menacingly under her breath at the sound of Lumiere's footsteps behind her "_Honestly, does that annoying human know when to quit_?" she wondered.

In the meantime, the Enchantress was speaking to Babette "Well, I am glad that you have retained small parts of your memory" she said.

"I am still very confused. I know who you are, but I have no idea where I have seen you before and I _still_ do not know why the human that is staying with us is important to me or why he kissed me…" she broke into sobs as she added "I do not remember anything that I know I should!"

The Enchantress, still in her disguise as an old woman, replied with a sympathetic smile "You will remember Babette, I promise."

Lumiere and Jacqueline arrived seconds later at almost exactly the same time, but their expressions were completely different. Lumiere's was one of shock and relief, and Jacqueline's was one of surprise. She smiled slyly "An old woman!? Is that your disguise? Oh mon Dieu, this is far too priceless" she said.

The Enchantress turned to her a mirrored her smile "Appearances can be deceiving" she replied. Without another word, her disguise vanished, revealing her true form.

Babette let out an animalistic snarl at the sudden bright light, but then when the light cleared she could only stare in awe. The Enchantress turned to Lumiere "I am sorry that I took so long, but it was not exactly easy to find Babette" she apologised.

"That is quite alright Madame Enchantress" replied the Frenchman, bowing respectfully.

Jacqueline stepped backwards, true fear in her eyes. Creatures like the Enchantress were something that even the Zemya feared. She smiled nervously "Enchante Madam Enchantress" she said. Suddenly, Jacqueline found herself being thrown against the wall by the Enchantress's magic, rendering her unconscious. Being knocked against the wall by even another Zemya would not do that damage, but that kind of attack, or any kind of an attack, from an Enchantress would.

Lumiere let a small smile form on his lips "_It is about time she got a taste of her own medicine_" he thought.

Babette looked to her unconscious sister, and then at the Enchantress, and her irises glowed golden "Why did you do that!?" she demanded.

The Enchantress replied "Stay calm Babette, control the darkness" she said. She had sensed the darkness inside the young woman the moment she opened the door, which meant that her life as a Zemya had been going on for a while.

She shook her head "No!" she yelled in fury.

The Enchantress sighed "Please Babette, you have to understand, please try to remember who loves you and who doesn't" she begged.

The young woman growled and yelled in anger "No! Just, just stop it! I do not want to hear it! You sound just like Lumiere!"

"Babette, do not make me use force with you" warned the Enchantress. But the young woman refused to listen, causing the Enchantress to, after muttering an apology, knocking her out in the same fashion as her sister.

Lumiere looked up at the Enchantress "Madame, s'il vous pliat, I want to get Babette to remember. I cannot bear to see her like this" he said.

"The only way to save her is to re-kill her" replied the Enchantress.

"What do you mean?" inquired the Frenchman.

She explained "You have to kill her with a silver stake. These stakes are charmed with a powerful elemental magic and they have the power to both kill and restore evil vampires such as the Zemya. They are_ restored_ by the silver stake only when someone who loves her strikes her with it. So the only one who can save her is you Lumiere."

Lumiere, suddenly filled with determination, asked "Where do I find one of these silver stakes?"

"Fortunately, I happen to have one" replied the Enchantress. Using her magic, she caused the silver stake to appear in his right hand. The Frenchman enclosed his fingers around the weapon, feeling what he had first thought would be cold metal, but instead was warm.

Babette suddenly awoke from her unconscious state, and her blurred gaze soon cleared…and it fixed on Lumiere. She immediately noticed the silver stake in his hand, and stood, snarling and snapping menacingly "Keep that away from me!" she demanded.

Suddenly, Jacqueline stirred as well, although she recovered much faster. The Enchantress noticed this, and told Lumiere, not taking her eyes from the Zemya "Do it Lumiere…quickly. I will keep Jacqueline busy."

The Frenchman turned his attention to Babette, who, although she stayed in the same place, was still snarling and glaring at him. Lumiere approached her slowly, but she did not move. Even as he got arms distance away from her, she refused to move.

This, he was confused about, but had little time to think. Still, he thought himself fortunate. However, when he moved to strike her with the stake, although he did so as fast as possible, Babette suddenly fought back. She grabbed his wrist before forcing his arm back down with incredible speed and force. She moved again seconds later to attack him, but he dodged the attack and lashed out with the stake again, only for it to be avoided by Babette and, almost in the same movement, she whirled around and grabbed his shirt tightly, throwing him to the side.

However, Lumiere regained his balance quickly and charged at her again. Babette attempted to strike him again but he speedily moved to the side and succeeded in grazing her side with the silver stake.

She hissed in pain and swiped at him with her hand, but he only stepped sideways again and plunged the stake forward, ending in the tip being engulfed by the woman's chest. She froze and snarled in a mixture of pain and shock. Then, she closed her eyes, and Lumiere wrapped his arms around her at the first signs of her collapsing.

The young man stroked her cheek softly "Babette…" he whispered "Mon ange, ma cheri."

She stayed still for a few moments, before her eyes fluttered open. However, he didn't get a chance to look into those eyes before she buried her face in his chest, clutching the material of his clothing. Lumiere patted her hair gently, knowing very well what she was doing.

She was crying.

….

**Oh no! Why is Babs crying? **

**Lumiere: I do not know, but I do not like it. **

**Enchantress: I know why, but you have to review to find out. **

**Jacqueline: (while dodging the Enchantress's attacks) Review or die! **

**Enchantress: Yes, please review everyone. Babetteisawesome will certainly enjoy reading them. **

**I couldn't have said it better myself. Review and wait patiently for the next chapter. It may take a few days this time, because my Mum says that school has to be my priority now. **

**See you soon, **

**Babetteisawesome. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 _

Babette bit her lip to stifle further tears as she loosened her grip on Lumiere. He was worried about her, she could tell, and the young woman didn't want to put him through any more pain. She unclenched her fists on his clothing and pulled away from his chest, although still staying in his embrace. She smiled despite that her eyes still glistened with tears "Bonjur" she greeted awkwardly.

Lumiere smiled, adoration in his eyes "Bonjur ma cheri" he replied softly.

The young woman suddenly stepped away from him, breaking herself from the embrace "You…you should leave before I hurt you again" she said.

"It is alright ma cheri, you will not hurt anyone anymore" Lumiere reassured her.

Babette shook her head "I do not care. I did hurt you, physically and emotionally. I cannot even begin to apologise for what I did to you" she responded.

The Enchantress whispered to Lumiere "She is feeling guilty for what she did as a Zemya, and what she did to you. Give her time." Then, she explained "I am afraid I have to leave you, I have very important business to deal with" and disappeared seconds later.

The young woman kept her distance from Lumiere, refusing to meet his gaze. She knew that she was a Maya again, but she didn't feel like she was as she used to be. She could no longer sense darkness inside of her, but knew about all the things she did as a Zemya. Babette, in her opinion, had been nothing more than an addition to the horrible vampire breed that she had always told herself she would never be like. She shut her eyes tight, backing further away from anyone.

The young woman wouldn't let anyone see her cry, so instead she turned her back to them and attempted only cry slightly. However, as soon as she let herself go, she completely broke down. Babette buried her face in her hands and sobbed, practically collapsing to her knees as she did so. She had hurt Lumiere deeply, and she did not even want to think about what horrible things she had done to others.

Lumiere look at Babette, and a sense of helplessness filled him. She had been restored, yes, but now he felt guilty to bring obviously painful memories to her. He approached her slowly, knowing she would hear him anyway, and spoke gently "Babette?" he asked.

She whirled around and looked up at him "Oui?" she inquired, her voice practically a whisper.

"Are you…alright?" asked the Frenchman tentatively. All through his brief time of depression at the castle, people kept asking him 'are you alright?' and he knew how _annoying_ that question could get.

The young woman replied after a short period of silence, although she sounded as though she was lying "I am…fine Lumiere."

He looked in her eyes "I know that you are lying Babette. Now, tell me the truth s'il vous pliat" he responded. She took that moment to glimpse his aura, and when she did, she found herself smiling as the familiar warmth swept over her, but the smile vanished slightly at what she saw. His golden aura contained swirls of grey, which meant fear, and aqua blue, which indicated uncertainty. Her mind swam with a million questions. Was he afraid _of_ her or _for_ her? What was he uncertain of? If she was still dangerous? If she still loved him?

However, the latter simply caused another question…did she even love him? He was a good friend, that she was certain, one that could never be replaced or forgotten. But was there love in their relationship? There had once been, but was it still there? After all that they had been through, particular what _she_ had been through, was she still capable of loving someone?

Babette groaned "_Why do some things have to be so confusing_?" she wondered.

Lumiere kneeled down beside her and held her hands softly in his. His eyes filled with adoration, the maitre'd said "Ma cheri, you have no idea how happy I am to see that you yourself again. Jacqueline had no right to…"

He was cut off by Babette when she stood "Jacqueline!" she snapped in fury. Upon seeing her sister beginning to rise from where she had been knocked to the ground by the Enchantress, Babette saw her chance.

She stepped closer until she was in the centre of the room, and then thrust her hands outwards. A bolt of light striking Jacqueline was the result of this, and it happened in milliseconds. However, she sister stood quickly and made an attack of her own, this time using her air abilities. The younger sister, though it was difficult, managed to resist the powerful wind and stay in her place. Babette told Lumiere without taking her eyes of her sister "Give me the stake!" Lumiere threw the silver stake to her, and the Maya caught it expertly, before lunging towards the older woman.

Jacqueline, however, saw this coming and dodged the attack with ease. She whirled around to Babette and starched her hard on the cheek, causing her sister to hiss with pain and be thrown off balance. Lumiere rushed over to help, but was prevented from doing so but Jacqueline's air magic, which she had cast to hold him in his place (and against the wall…again).

While her older sister was distracted, Babette used to opportunity to stab the stake into Jacqueline's side. Her response was a snarl of pain and shock, and she appeared much weaker than before. She was even, Babette realised, unable to pull the stake out of her because of the awkward positioning of the weapon.

Babette suddenly saw a look in her sister's eyes…pain. This was something that Jacqueline had never showed before, so at first, it startled her. However, she would remove the stake "I will leave you hear to die Jacqueline. No one will come to your aid, for you do not deserve it. Au revior" she said, and ran away from her as fast as possible.

When she and Lumiere had exited Jacqueline's castle, the maitre'd said "Babette…" she turned to him "You will need to come back to the castle with me."

The young woman froze, knowing what that meant. It would mean facing her friends again, the people that she had betrayed, and hoping that they would welcome her back with open arms. Babette looked up at Lumiere, and a smile formed on her lips "_As long as Lumiere is with me, I can face anything_" she told herself.

However, those words weren't anywhere near what she needed to ease her fear, which increased the closer and closer she got to the castle of Adam and Belle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is so late but I've had SO MANY TESTS to study for that I haven't had time to write for so long. I'm glad that you have all been so understanding. **

…

_Chapter 9 _

Babette, positioned behind Lumiere on the horse, stayed silent throughout the journey. She was petrified, and her mind started to dream up all of the horrible possibilities of peoples' reactions of her return. The Prince and Princess could dismiss her, deeming her dangerous. There was a great chance that no one would treat her the same as they once had. There was a chance that Lumiere would be dismissed for returning a_ monster_ to the castle.

Before her mind could go any further, Babette shook her head to dismiss the thoughts "No, I am being ridiculous. There will be no difference in how anyone treats me. Everything will be fine" she said softly. Although, she wasn't sure if she could believe her own words.

Lumiere, thinking he had heard her speak, glanced over his shoulder "Did you say something?" he inquired.

The young woman, not wanting to worry him, answered "No, you must have been mistaken."

Her companion, knowing better, refused to accept her answer "Try again, and reply to me truthfully this time Babette" he said.

She sighed "I am nervous. I do not know what everyone will think of me now" she answered.

He nodded "Do not worry yourself Babette, I will protect you from anyone who dares question you" replied the Frenchman.

"But you may have to protect _them _from _me_" responded the young woman. She still did not completely trust that she was _entirely_ free from her Zemya state, and was unsure what reactions she would have to people who angered her.

Lumiere looked over his shoulder at her and flashed a charming grin of reassurance. His companion smiled at this "_I have missed that smile_" she thought. Oh, how many things she missed. Mrs. Potts's loving nature, Chip's childishness…everyone in the castle. She laughed to herself "Mon Dieu, I even miss Cogsworth" she said a little too loudly.

The young man in front of her, having heard this, replied with a laugh of his own "You surely must have missed life at the castle then ma cheri."

Babette stayed silent after his comment, and chose to study his aura. The young woman was surprised upon seeing that his golden aura swirled with many different colours, and therefore, emotions. Concern, relief, happiness, disbelief and…

Love.

That was when she made his aura vanish from her sight. She no longer wished to see it. Guilt filled her "_He loves me, but I am incapable of loving anyone now_" she thought. When she had become a Zemya, her ability to love another had been suffocated by darkness and evil. She did not know how to tell Lumiere, but wanted to do so quickly so his hopes would not get too high.

Her thoughts were broken suddenly when the horse stopped. Lumiere said, dismounting "We are here cheri." Taking his hand, Babette allowed him to help her down.

Before either of them could speak, the voice of a certain little boy came from in front of them "Babette! You're back!" he cried. Chip ran up to them and embraced her (or what he could of her) tightly.

Surprised, she asked tentatively "You…are not afraid of me?"

He shook his head "No, I'm not scared. You didn't want to go away" he replied innocently.

As soon as she stepped through the castle doors, Babette was greeted by countless hugs and tearful exclamations of 'I missed you' and 'I was so worried' from the castle inhabitants.

After awakening the next morning, the young woman looked around her room and sighed. She had lost count of how many weeks she had been 'away' and thought that her room would most likely need a good clean. However, she was still glad to be surrounded by familiar things after months of 'staying' with her sister.

Her sister. That thought alone made Babette stop in her tracks as she considered what she had done. She had left her _older sister_ to die. Jacqueline did many unspeakable things to her, yes, but the maid still felt guilty about leaving her alone to die. After all, she was still family.

Before her mind could guilt her further with images of Jacqueline's pain, the sound of Cogsworth's running footsteps interrupted her. The young woman turned to see him come to a panting halt in front of her. He handed the piece of paper that was in his hand to her, before saying breathlessly "This…just…came for you."

"A letter already? I have only been back for a short while" muttered the maid in confusion. So transfixed on the letter, she hadn't even noticed that Cogsworth had went away. Babette shrugged and opened the letter, unfolded the paper, and read. The letter was very short, but revealed too much for her liking.

_Well, it seems you have forgotten what I taught you as a Zemya…never leave your victims until you are sure they are dead. You really should have remembered that ma cheri souer, it was one of my first lessons. _

_You have made a very stupid mistake Babette, one that may cost you. _

_I will be looking forward to the next time we meet, _

_Jacqueline R. _

Babette could do nothing but stare at the piece of paper in her now shaking hands. She stared particularly at the name at the bottom, one that was certainly familiar. The maid bit her lip. She had thought things would be over, that life could finally regain normality.

But, as it turned out, things were nowhere near over.

…

**Dun Dun Dun! That's the end of Book 2 folks…and Book 3 will be coming up soon, I promise. **

**Just remember though…be very patient! **

**Babetteisawesome. **


End file.
